This invention relates generally to wearable electronic devices, such as timepieces, and in particular, to an electronic device, such as for example and not limitation, a watch, that may have multiple display functionality. Specifically, the present invention is directed to methodologies and constructions for automatically calibrating the positioning of the one or more display hands which are used for displaying information in analog watches (i.e. in an “analog manner”).
Specifically, the present invention by way of example and not limitation, may be incorporated into the devices disclosed and claimed in copending and coowned application Ser. No. 10/441,417, entitled WEARABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH MULTIPLE DISPLAY FUNCTIONALITY, naming inventors M. Plancon, H. Schwartz, G. Stotz and L. Galie and having a filing date of this May 20, 2003), the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
By way of background, it is believed that the present state of the art for calibrating the positioning of a display hand, such as chronograph displays (i.e. the displays at the 2:00 and/or 10:00 positions) is to mechanically decouple, such as by the pulling of the crown, the display hands from their associated gear train, and then manually adjust the position of the hand, such as by rotation of a crown or the like. Thereafter, mechanically recoupling the gear train to the display hands will once again allow the display hands to rotate. In the prior art however, it is unnecessary for the controller to “know” the position of the display hands, since the display hands merely rotate with the passage of time. Hence, manual calibration is sufficient.
On the other hand, in electronic devices such as those disclosed herein, it is desirable for the controller to “know” where the display hand(s) are to ensure accurate displaying and conveying of information. Hence, accurate calibration of the display hand is important.
It would be desirable to perform this operation automatically, thus ensuring both accuracy and improved ease with which the operation is performed.
Accordingly, it can be seen that further advancements in the art are desired. It is believed that the constructions and methodology to provide the foregoing advantages and achieve the aforementioned objectives, as well as those set forth below, are provided by the present invention.